sharedexpfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent
"Destroy evil and protect the innocent!" Argent is one of the 5 Player Characters in Shared EXP. He's a Human Monk with the Hermit Background. Biography Infancy Abandoned at the age of two by his parents for being “slow”, Argent was found and brought to the town’s local monastery and lived there into his young life. This isolated town is called Caerwyn, for those few who have heard of it will define it as a solely human occupied town with fortress that stresses the purity and greatness of humans above all races. Argent was abandoned rather then killed by his parents due to their heavy superstition on killing your own blood but still not wanting to raise a “imperfect” child. Early Childhood The monks running the monastery were from the Way of the Shadow devision of monks and unknown from the general public were slowly selling the children put under their care for experimentations to further their goals for “perfect” humans. Ferox, a visiting nomad monk discovered the group and confronted the local leader, killing him and left discovering 6-year old Argent following him after watching and discovering the truth in the monastery. Teens Traveled with Ferox, visiting villages either predominately humans or open elf villages. Learning to fight the Way of the Open Hand tradition from Ferox in these years taking an almost pupil role. When Argent was 15, the 15,435, an assassin guild hired by the remaining Shadow monks, found Ferox while visiting a town and sliced his throat in front of Argent, Argent in a rage, assaulted the assassin until he revealed who he worked for and who hired him before Argent killed him. After Ferox’s death, Argent traveled around trying to find information on the guild but finding little besides word of their existence. His main source of income during this time was either working as a blacksmith’s apprentice or hired hand. Twenties By this time Argent had established himself by working freelance for the guild Circle Alchemists, he built his knowledge of herbs and medicine making several connections throughout the guild as well as gaining an information well from them and using this information to try to locate the 15,435 Rejecters to destroy them. The last information given to him was a possible rumor of the Rejecters searching for a person of interest in the town of Fybrook. Personality and Traits Likes: Children, Animals, Helping Others, Punching Dislikes: Lying, Alcohol, Illusions, Evil, Distant Enemies he can’t Punch, Monks besides Ferox Philosophy on life: To protect the innocent and punch bad people Habits: Punches and kicks to get the blood off, or bored, or when someone or something he wants to punch is within punching distance, or running to get within distance to punch. Punching. Greatest Weakness: Understanding new things, Knowing when to trust Greatest Strengths: Acceptance, Punching Relationships Ferox: Argent’s mentor, died in assassination attempt Yulin: Ranked official of Circle Alchemist that used to work lower level jobs with Argent Kirk the Goat: A goat; he is wise